Zero insertion force (ZIF) pin grid array (PGA) sockets are well known in the art. These sockets typically comprise a base holding a plurality of contacts in an array of cavities and a slidable cover disposed atop the base with a corresponding array of holes for alignment with the cavities. A ZIF PGA socket has an open and closed position wherein an electronic package is received in the socket when in the open position and shifted into electrical contact with the array of contacts when in the closed position.
ZIF PGA sockets implement a variety of actuation means to open and close the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,101 discloses a socket for use with a specially designed tool which slides a cover open and closed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,080 discloses a ZIF PGA socket which is opened and closed by actuating a rectangular bail. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,803 shows a ZIF PGA socket actuated with a single lever arm. Although effective, these types of actuation methods unfavorably influence the size, weight and complexity of the socket.
A popular solution to this drawback has been to utilize what is known as a screwdriver actuated ZIF (SAZ). An SAZ provides the familiar ZIF PGA socket structure with the addition of a tool receiving area on at least one side of the socket. The tool receiving area accommodates the head of a screwdriver or other similarly bladed tool. The screwdriver is inserted into the tool receiving area adjacent the electronic package and, by exerting force on the package with the screwdriver, the package and cover are urged from the open position to the closed position. Another recess may be provided on the opposite side of the socket in order to urge the electronic package from the closed position back to its original state.
A drawback of an SAZ socket is that, depending upon the material of which the electronic package is constructed, the package may be damaged by the blade of the screwdriver. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an SAZ socket which also protects the electronic package from potential damage caused by the tool.
Another drawback of current ZIF PGA socket designs is that the movable cover provides no relative location of the electronic package with respect to the socket. That is, an electronic package must be precisely placed within the holes of the cover and very little misalignment of the package within the socket is tolerated. Thus, in addition to providing protection to the electronic package, it would also be desirable to provide a socket having rough alignment of the electronic package to assist in the precise placement of the package within the holes of the movable cover.